gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Season Parallels
Pilot - Audition *Someone sings in the shower – Finn / Sam. *Opening montage that ends with a red slushy to the face – Rachel / Kurt. *Football coach is introduced - Ken / Beiste. *A teacher gets in trouble for supposedly touching a student inappropriately - Sandy to Hank / Beiste to Brittany. *Auditions to get into Glee Club take place - Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes and Tina / Sunshine and Sam. Showmance - Britney/Brittany *The plot revolves around the Glee club members being unhappy with Will's choice of music. *Sexual performance at pep rally – Push It / Toxic. *Brittany's first one - Brittany's first appearance / Brittany's first solo. *Rachel performs the last song of the episode and both are directed towards Finn - Take a Bow / The Only Exception. *Emma's boyfriend is introduced - Admits shes dating Ken in Showmance / Introduces Carl. *Jacob Ben Israel gets over-excited about the New Directions performance at the pep rally - First one to cheer at the end of Push It / Makes repeated remarks about how hot the performance is and pinches a dude's butt (starts 'Sex Riot') during Toxic. Acafellas - Grilled Cheesus *Mention of the annual Sing-a-long Sound of Music. *Kurt and Mercedes have a bump in their friendship – Mercedes' crush / Religious differences. *Mercedes' first solo of the season. *A mention of the Musical "Yentl" - Rachel mentions Barbra Streisand and later Stanley mentions "Yentl" / Rachel sings Papa Can You Hear Me from the movie "Yentl". *We discover something about Kurt - He's gay / He's an atheist. Preggers - Duets *Pregnancy talks in the hallway – Finn approaches Quinn in the hallway. She tells him she’s pregnant / Rachel approaches Kurt in the hallway. He says “Not another pregnancy”. *A secret is mentioned - Quinn reveals her pregnancy but lies about it. She said to Finn it's his baby / Sam reveals to Quinn that he's got a secret he's ashamed of. He said he dyed his hair to look popular as the new transfer student. *Mr. Shue introduces new glee club member(s) and they all turn out to be part of the football team - Sam joins / Puck, Mike and Matt join. *Tina gets to sing. *Kurt appear in the boys locker room - Kurt interacts with members of the football team in the boys locker room / Kurt talks to Sam while he's taking a shower. *Kurt discuss' his sexuality with his dad. *Rachel is angry about losing the solo, but is now purposely losing one. *Mike's first one - Mike's first appearance / Mike's first solo. The Rhodes Not Taken - The Rocky Horror Glee Show *The students do a performance with an adult – April/Carl. *The school musical is put on – Cabaret/Rocky Horror. *Jealousy between Will and Emma – Emma says to Will "So you have had feelings for someone other than your wife," implying that she's jealous of April/Will is jealous of Carl. Vitamin D - Never Been Kissed *Boys vs Girls Mash-Up Competition. *Glee club has a weird fad – Using anti-drowsy drugs / Imagining Beiste to cool down. *One mash-up uses a Bon Jovi song while wearing leather jackets - Boys with It's My Life/Confessions Part II / Girls with Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer. *The Bon Jovi mash-up goes first in the contest. *New Directions make something that causes a trouble to Will and someone - The Glee kids get drugs from Terri, which leads to her being fired / The Glee kids imagine Beiste, which almost leads to her resigning. *Puck mentions mathematics classes - Puck mentions having not attended a math class the past two years / Puck and Artie discuss tutoring for geometry because Puck is failing. *Scene done in the football locker room between teachers - Ken & Emma / Beiste & Will. *Another teacher is present for the boy's mashup - Emma / Beiste. Throwdown - The Substitute *Sue tries to turn the Glee club against Will – Dividing the kids by minority / Giving Holly Will’s job. *Gwyneth Paltrow is in Glee - Finn mentions Gwyneth Paltrow / Finn dances with Holly Holiday, who is potrayed by Gwyneth Paltrow. *Glee club has a co-director – Sue / Holly. *Mr. Shue starts the episode feeling crazy. *The glee club performs a fun Top 40s number. *The glee club performs a big number in the auditorium. Mash-Up - Furt *Plot involves a wedding – Emma & Ken / Burt & Carole. *Plans for Hawaii that never happened – Emma and Ken's wedding / Burt and Carole's honeymoon *Dance tutorials – Will teaches Emma / Kurt teaches Finn and Burt *First time "Puckleberry" (Puck/Rachel) is mentioned in the season - "Puckleberry" happens / Finn mentions "Puckleberry". *Karofsky's first one – Dave Karofsky's first appearance / Paul Karofsky's first appearance. *Bullying to Glee - The Glee Kids are slushied by bullies / Tina mentions that everyone on Glee has been bullied, but what Karosky is doing to Kurt is much, much more severe. Wheels - Special Education *Kurt and Rachel sing a song from a musical, and in both cases, Kurt and Rachel sang each song seperately, but the performances were mashed-up - Kurt and Rachel both sing Defying Gravity from "Wicked" / Kurt and Rachel both sing Don't Cry for Me Argentina, from "Evita". *Mentions of disabilities - "Wheels" focuses on Artie's physical disability and introduces two characters with mental disabilities, Becky Jackson and Jean Sylvester / "Special Education" refers to students with disabilities. *Interaction between Tina and Artie - Tina and Artie begin dating / Tina tells Artie that she thinks Mike and Brittany are cheating on them with each other. *Finn fights with his girlfriend – Quinn / Rachel. *Puck gets involved with Finn's problems – Quinn / Rachel. *Rachel fights Mr. Schue for a solo. *Artie gets angry at his girlfriend at one point – Tina, for faking the stutter / Brittany, for supposedly cheating on him. *Lauren's first appearance / Lauren's first dance performance. *Kurt auditions for a solo with a song from a musical, but doesn't suceed - Defying Gravity, from "Wicked" / Don't Cry for Me Argentina, from "Evita". Ballad - A Very Glee Christmas *Kurt admits he’s in love - With Finn / With Blaine. *Kurt helps the boy he likes - Finn/Blaine. *Mr. Schuester doesn't want to be near of Rachel - Rachel cleans Mr. Schuester's house and he drives her home/Rachel invites Mr. Schuester to her house for Christmas Eve, and he politely declines. *Mr. Schue is sorprised to see someone at his house - Rachel / Sue and the Glee Club. *Both episodes include one scene at Mr. Schue's house. Hairography - The Sue Sylvester Shuffle *New Directions performs with another group – Haverbrook School for the Deaf Choir / McKinley Titans. *Sue tries to destroy the glee club demanding something - Trying to destroy Glee Club by demanding that Will give her the setlist / Making Santana, Brittany and Quinn choose between Cheerios and Glee Club. *A rival glee club of one gender does a Destiny's Child number – Jane Addams Girls Choir' Bootylicious / Dalton Academy Warblers' Bills, Bills, Bills. *Wigs are involved - for Hair/Crazy in Love / California Gurls. *Quinn and Puck both play more important roles - Quinn takes Puck babysitting to see if he would make a good father; Puck goes babysitting with Quinn / Quinn is in conflict with whether she should choose the Cheerios or Glee club; Puck attempts to revive his friendship with Finn. *Finn and Quinn share a loving scene in the hallway - "Can we be in love again?"/"Reminded me of why I loved you". *Mash-ups are performed outside of a Boys vs Girls Glee Competition - Hair/Crazy in Love / Thriller/Heads Will Roll *TV Ratings for entire Series at all-time high or low - According to Neilson ratings, Hairography is the least-watched episode in Glee history at 6.10 million viewers /According to Neilson ratings, The Sue Sylvester Shuffle is the most-watched episode in Glee history with 26.80 million viewers. Mattress - Silly Love Songs *Public Performance(s) – Jump / When I Get You Alone and Silly Love Songs. *Mention of possible disqualification – New Directions / Dalton Academy Warblers. *Quinn tries to reclaim her past. *Pajamas – Jump performance / Sleepover. *Finn leaves Rachel hanging. *Rachel confronts Finn. *Rachel realizes her self-worth. Sectionals - Comeback *Someone breaks up with Quinn - Finn / Sam. *Sue attacks - She tries to destroy Glee but is unsuccessful / She tries to destroy Mercedes and Rachel's friendship but is unsuccessful. *Rachel and Mercedes diva-off. *Cheaters never win - Puck & Quinn / Finn & Quinn *Finn and Rachel talk by their lockers. *Finn believes in Rachel and leaves it all up to her. *An epic New Directions number led by Finn and Rachel is performed - You Can't Always Get What You Want / SING. Hell-O - Blame It On The Alcohol *Rachel kisses and goes after a boy from another school's show choir - Jesse / Blaine. *A kiss with Will occurs at his home - Shelby / Beiste. *Will does something he regrets - Making out with Shelby / Drunk dialing Sue. *Rachel's firt - We see Rachel's mom for the first time / We see Rachel's basement for the first time. *Rachel has a conversation with a guy sitting at a piano - Jesse / Puck. *Rachel gives Finn hell. *Quinn and Puck discuss her body - Puck calls her fat / Quinn misses her abs. *Rachel has a duet with a boy of another school - With Jesse, Hello / With Blaine, Don't You Want Me. The Power of Madonna - Sexy﻿ *Emma reconsiders having sex - Positively / Negatively. *Rachel doesn't want to have sex - She decides she's not ready to lose her virginity / She reaffirms her choice to stay a virgin. *Will makes out with someone - Emma / Holly﻿. *Artie gets the girl – Tina / Brittany. *A provocative dance number is performed. *Both episodes feature the topic of sex or virginity. *Rachel has questions, she asks about sex. *Emma discuss' her inability to have sex. Home - Original Song *Kurt sings a song that impacts the boy he likes - Finn / Blaine. *While once rejected, Kurt's feelings are finally reciprocated - Finn / Blaine. *Mercedes sings a solo about self confidence - Beautiful / Hell To The No. *Quinn starts a storyline with an unlikely person - Mercedes / Rachel. *A song is sung about a second chance to make things right - Home / Get It Right. *There is a death - April's wealthy boyfriend / Pavarotti. *Kurt cries while performing a number - A House Is Not a Home / Blackbird. *Sue does something that puts Glee club in tough situation - Takes auditorium so they can't practice for regionals / Fakes a cease and desist letter from My Chemical Romance so they have no set list for the regionals competition. Bad Reputation - A Night Of Neglect *New Direction sing "bad songs" - New Directions sings songs that have a bad reputation / New Directions sings songs that are underappreciated. *Will teaches the kids about unpopular, forgotten songs. *Someone gets heckled - Sue / New Directions. *Sue conspires with someone to take down Mr. Schue – Emma / League of Doom. *Members of the glee club feel less important then the rest of the team - Mercedes, Kurt, Artie, Tina and Brittany / Mercedes. *Rachel is left alone and apart from the glee club. *Sandy appears - AsJulie's dad in Run Joey Run / A heckler in the benefit concert. *Emma's relationship with someone is officially ended - Emma's relationship with Will / Emma's relationship with Carl. *Sue Sylvester vs New Directions - The Glee Club tries to embarass Sue by posting a video on YouTube / Sue tries to embarass the Glee Club by having people heckle them at the concert. Laryngitis - Born This Way *A Sammy Davis, Jr. song is performed - The Lady Is a Tramp / I've Gotta Be Me. *Rachel sees a doctor and Finn goes with her - Rachel sees a doctor as she struggles with her sore throat, unable to sing / Rachel sees a doctor as she struggles with her deviated septum, considers to get a nose job to improve her look and possibly her voice. *A couple is formed to help one or both members pretend to be heterosexual - Kurt and Brittany / Santana and Dave. *Kurt sings a solo, from a musical, about coming back - Rose's Turn from "Gypsy: A Musical Fable", for coming back to his true self / As If We Never Said Goodbye from "Sunset Boulevard", for coming back to McKinley. *The glee club sing songs about how they feel with themselves and their lifes. *The glee club reunites as one on stage - One / Born This Way Dream On - Rumours *A former member of the glee club returns – Bryan Ryan / April Rhodes *Sue conspires with someone to take down Will – Bryan Ryan / April Rhodes *Will sings two duets with a guest star – With Bryan Ryan, they sing Piano Man and Dream On / With April Rhodes, they sing Dreams and I've Slept With You. *Artie is afraid of what someone else can give his girlfriend – Mike for Tina / Santana for Brittany. *A secret is found out about someone – Artie / Sam. *Will is accused of being a pedophile – Bryan Ryan / Brittany. *A car is used for a secret meeting – Jesse & Shelby / Rachel & Finn. *Rachel and a conspirator want to find the truth – Jesse / Finn. *A relationship begins to unravel – Jesse & Rachel / Finn & Quinn. *Will gives up his dreams for the glee club. Theatricality - Prom Queen *A Burt-Kurt-Finn scene. *Someone sneaks up on an auditorium during a performance – Rachel during Shelby's Funny Girl / Jesse during Rachel's Rolling in the Deep. *Interaction between Karofsky and Kurt - Karofsky starts bullying Kurt / Karofsky tearfully apologizes to Kurt. *The guys (excluding Kurt) serenade a New Directions girl - To Quinn with Beth / To 'Brittany with Isn't She Lovely. *Rachel sings a duet around a piano in the auditorium - Poker Face / Rolling in the Deep. *Rachel talks to someone from her past in the auditorium - Shelby / Jesse. *Someone makes their outfit - New Directions members / Kurt. *Kurt and Karofsky have a scene in the hallway. *Finn gets in a fight - With Burt / With Jesse. *Finn gets kicked out of something because of a fight - Hummel's house / Prom Venue. *New Directions dresses up - Theatricality Outfits / Prom Dresses and Prom Suits. *Kurt cries in front of a guy he likes - Finn / Blaine. *Kurt is bullied - By Karofsky / By anonymous. *Karofsky's last apperance for the season. Funk - Funeral *Howard Bamboo returns. *The episodes names both start with "Fun" at the begining of the word, which is ironic, considering the theme for both episodes. *Has a depressing theme that has something to do with sadness. *Something that definitely ends a relationship happens in a parking lot - Jesse eggs Rachel / Finn breaks up with Quinn. *Quinn tries to prove she feels something - About her life and her pregnancy / About her relationship with Finn. *New Directions is against Jesse St. James - For him and Vocal Adrenaline tping their choir room, putting them in a funk and leading in egging Rachel / Rigging the auditions for Nationals soloist and giving hurtful critique. *Terri as a manager - Terri talks about being a manager / Terri gets to be a manager. *Jesse messages Rachel to meet him for something important - Egging her / Winning the auditions. *Will and Sue "grow closer" in a way - Will seduces Sue / Will comforts Sue. *Will and Terri say goodbye - Their divorce is finalized / Terri announces she's moving to Miami. *New Directions perform a group number to a group of people - Give Up the Funk / Pure Imagination. *Jesse, Terri and Howard are in both episodes. *The relationship status between Rachel and Jesse changes - They break up / They sort of get together. Journey to Regionals - New York *Competition between New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline. *A mash-up is sung by New Directions - Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' / I Love New York/New York, New York. *Finchel duet in a competition - Faithfully / Pretending. *Finchel moment of affection after duet - Holding hands / Kiss. *New Directions loses the competition - Regionals/Nationals *The New Directions "Don't even place" - Finish 3rd of 3 at Regionals / Miss top 10 at Nationals. *Mr. Schuester buys the group pizza - At his apartment for the set list nomination party / In New York while working on the songs. *Finchel starts in the end - Finn and Rachel appear to be dating at the end / Finn and Rachel get back together at the end. *Finn tells Rachel he loves her. *Mr. Schuester performs a number - Over the Rainbow / Still Got Tonight. *Surprising "I Love You" is said - Finn to Rachel / Blaine to Kurt. *Finchel confrontation before their duets - Faithfully / Pretending. *Quinn has a scene about love - "Did you love me?" with Puck / "I just want to be loved" with Santana and Brittnay. *Quinn/Puck and Finn/Rachel are sitting together at the last Glee Club meeting of the year. *The New Directions Girls costumes have headbands. *Finn and Rachel kiss - Rachel kisses Finn on the stairwell / Finchel kiss at the end of Pretending. *New Directions face and overcome tough news right before the competition - Sue being a judge / Will going to Broadway. *The tittle implies a travel - "Journey" / "New York". Competition Episodes Sectionals: 2009 & 2010 *New Directions wins and advances to Regionals *New Directions use a substitute for a twelfth member – Jacob for Finn, but Finn returns just in time, and replaces Jacob / Lauren for Kurt, but Lauren becomes a regular member. *Finn breaks up with his current girlfriend – Quinn / Rachel *Emma and Will are standing otside the bus before New Directions leave – Will is disappointed because he can't go with the kids to the Sectionals, and Rachel sticks her head out the window and sadly watches him as he walks away / Emma approaches Will outside the bus before they leave for Sectionals, and she tells him that she won't be able to go with them. This makes Will sad, and Rachel sticks her head out the door and tells him to come on the bus. *There is a major problem and nobody expects to win, yet they do – Their set list is stolen / Everybody hates each other and do not want to perform with a specific person. *The episode ends with a non-competition number performed by New Directions – My Life Would Suck Without You / Dog Days Are Over. *A New Directions girl sings a full solo in the competition – Rachel sings Don't Rain On My Parade / Santana sings Valerie Regionals: 2010 & 2011 *A "Break a leg" is said – Rachel told it to Finn / Finn told it to Rachel. *Kurt is on the losing team – New Directions / Dalton Academy Warblers. *Sue is present at regionals – As a judge / As a coach. *A couple forms and sings a duet - Rachel and Finn sing Faithfully / Kurt and Blaine sing Candles. *During the group number Rachel and Artie sing a line together in the middle-front-ish of the stage - In Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' / In Loser Like Me. *Rod Remington is a judge. *Arguments between judges is shown. *New Directions competes with Aural Intensity and another team. *Rachel and Finn hug after the performances on stage. *Will watches New Directions perform from the side of the stage where the audience can't see him. He is very into it. *Everyone is standing and cheering for New Directions during their group number while Sue sits looking pissed off. Non-Episode Specific *A diva of New Directions puts a picture in his/her locker – Rachel puts a picture of Jesse in her locker after their first meeting (Hell-O) / Kurt puts a picture of Blaine in his locker after their first meeting (Never Been Kissed). *A couch makes the kids choose between the sport or Glee – Ken Tanaka makes the football players choose between football and Glee (Mash-Up) / Sue makes the Cheerios choose between cheering and Glee (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle). *A girl wipes a slushie off in the bathroom – Rachel wipes a slushie off Puck (Mash-Up) / Quinn wipes a slushie off Sam (Duets). *Quinn lies about she cheating – Quinn tells an implausible lie to Finn to cover up how she got pregnant (Preggers) / Quinn tells an implausible lie to Sam to cover up how she got Mono (Comeback). *Rachel gets a solo declaring her independence from Finn as well as a shot of her walking away from him and crying, and in the same episode, Finn gets jealous of her and Jesse - Rachel sings Gives You Hell (Hell-O) / Rachel sings Jar of Hearts (Prom Queen) *A Puck's girlfriend claims to not like the food they have been given, to which the giver responds "But you ate all of it/them" – Santana to the waitress (Hell-O) / Lauren to Puck (Silly Love Songs). *Flash mob scene in a episode wich have a song with the same name of the episode – Safety Dance (Dream On) / Barbra Streisand (Born This Way) *New Directions looses a member one episode before a competition – Jesse before Regionals (Funk) / Kurt in before Sectionals (Furt). *Will introduces Jesse to the club, Rachel is the happiest and Finn is the least pleased about it – As a member (The Power of Madonna) / As a consultant (Funeral). *Kurt and Rachel sing a "Glinda & Elphaba" song from the musical "Wicked" – Defying Gravity (Wheels) / For Good (New York). *Someone can't come out - Kurt tells Mercedes he can't come out (Acafellas) / Dave tells Kurt he can't come out (Prom Queen). *A song from a musical is performed in a dream sequence between a student and a Glee Club Director – Shelby and Rachel perform I Dreamed a Dream (Dream On) / Will and Mike perform Make 'Em Laugh (The Substitute). *A song about drinking/partying is sung by the New Directions in front of an audience while the blonde lead singer is intoxicated – April in Last Name (The Rhodes Not Taken) / Brittany in Tik Tok (Blame It on the Alcohol). *An older Blonde woman joins/directs New Directions, wins the kids over and becomes a bad influnence diverting the focous on invitations/sectionals, what causes problems for Will. She and Will become friends. She helps him with a number, returns in a later episode in the season and helps Will with a problem. She has a some kind of relationship with Will. – April Rhodes causes the kids to shop lift, drink look at porn magazines etc, because of her druken behavior, but after, she helps Will with Last Name (The Rhodes Not Taken). She returns and helps Will buying him the Auditorium (Home) She has a one-sided crush with Will / Holly Holliday causes Will to loose his job, but after, she helps Will with the Singin' In the Rain/Umbrella mashup (The Substitute) She returns and helps Will teaching sex classes to New Directions (Sexy) She was in a relationship with Will since "Sexy" to "A Night of Neglect". Category:Relationships Category:Season One Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Season One Songs Category:Season One Relationships Category:Season Two Songs Category:Season Two Relationships